


女招待——3

by Chihuo29



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihuo29/pseuds/Chihuo29
Summary: 民国背景，泥金
Relationships: 东金 - Relationship, 谢金李鹤东 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	女招待——3

民国背景

泥金，慎入

组织内部出了叛徒，先后派出两批人马去刺杀都失败了。安插在敌方的内线传出消息，就在最近，叛徒就会被转移，一旦叛徒掌握的内线名单暴露，到时候就真的没办法了。多方考量下，终于派出了王牌……

上海百乐门歌舞厅的二楼，走廊里响起一阵急促的脚步声，李鹤东心里有点着急，时间不多了，很快就会有人发现死掉的叛徒，他必须尽快撤离，可是这百乐门的外面一圈都有监察队看守，不能保证悄无声息的溜出去，难道要硬闯了？

就在这时只听有人大喊“杀人啦！”，很快一楼大厅就骚乱起来，李鹤东已无暇顾虑太多，准备向窗户边走过去，看哪边守卫较少可以突破。突然旁边的包厢门打开，伸出一只手，抓住李鹤东的胳膊把他拽了进去，门迅速关上。

李鹤东一被拽进门，立刻反手想掐住那人脖子，没想到那人身手也很灵活，一个下腰躲过，随即绕到李鹤东身后，两腿盘住李鹤东的腰，身子一扭，一个巧劲，就把李鹤东摔倒在地，膝盖顶住李鹤东的胸口，这时李鹤东才看清楚来人，一时间竟愣住了，没有继续反抗“是你！”

谢金居高临下地看着躺在地上的李鹤东，即使他没反抗，也丝毫没有放松，依然用膝盖压在李鹤东胸口，听到李鹤东这似乎见过她的说法，挑了挑眉“你认识我？”李鹤东没有回答，反问道“你想干什么？”谢金站起身来，顺手拉起了李鹤东，还给他拍了拍衣服“李少校，我就是派来接应你的人。”李鹤东冷笑一声“怎么证明？”，谢金笑开来，弯着眼睛，贴着李鹤东的耳朵讲了联络用的密语，讲完旋即就退开身，脱起衣服来。

密语没错，李鹤东的耳朵倒是红了，还没消化完谢金就是自己同伴的消息，就看谢金已经脱下了旗袍，随意扔在了地上。见过大风大浪的人竟然结巴了“你、你、你脱什么衣服？我，我一男的，你……”谢金打断他“你也快点脱！”说完，看他还愣在那里，竟直接上手帮他解扣子脱起来，一边脱，一边把人往床边带，一边还解释“一会肯定要有人来检查，你的身份还是之前安排的小老板，过来开开眼的。”说着，抽出李鹤东的皮带，准备解裤扣，李鹤东一把抓住谢金的手，谢金抬头“怎么啦？磨蹭什么呐！”李鹤东就像被烫了手，把谢金手一甩“我自己来。”

两人脱好衣服刚躺进被子，就有人哐哐砸门，谢金眼疾手快，一把拉住李鹤东的脖子压在自己身上，李鹤东一时不察，整张脸都压在了谢金那白花花的胸脯上，鼻腔里充满了女人身上特有的暖香，嘴唇碰到的地方细腻柔滑，恨不能咬上几口解解馋。谢金这边也没闲着，已经作态地呻吟起来，就好像真有其事似的。李鹤东虽温香暖玉在怀，心里却很紧张，担心万一暴露，谢金怎么办。谢金叫了几声，看李鹤东僵硬地趴在自己身上，忍不住超天花板翻了个白眼“我说，你能不能动动，做戏也要做像了！”李鹤东这时也已缓过神来，不怀好意地说“那我就得罪了！”说完就顶撞了起来，谢金这可是真叫了出来，谁让这个家伙就朝那儿顶呢，幸亏还有件内衣，不然岂不是要进去了！

就在此时，门被人大力踢开，一队穿着制服的人冲了进来，为首的小头领举着个枪“嗨，嗨，嗨，别忙活了！问话呐！”李鹤东从谢金身上下来，裹着个被子，装着唯唯诺诺的样子“老总，老总，这是怎么了，这是，一定有误会啊，我可是良民啊！要不这么着，您看，我请哥几个喝酒！”说着，打着赤膊，下床捞起外套，要出钱来递给小头头，小头头把钱接过来数数装进口袋里，点点头“嗯，看你这样确实是个良民。你过去，那边那个呢？过来，搜身！”

李鹤东连忙上去拦着“老总，衣服都没穿，没必要搜身了吧！您网开一面，大人大量……”“滚边去！宁可错抓一千，不可放过一个！知道吗！”说完那淫邪的目光就对着床上的谢金上下扫射，李鹤东还要再说，谢金对他使了个眼色，裹着被子，下了床，来到小头头面前“你是个什么东西，也来搜我的身！也不打听打听特别行动队的栾队长和我是什么关系！你信不信今天你搜了我的身，明天你兄弟就给你上坟！”小头头嘴角一抽，心里有点打鼓了“你说认识就认识了，别是吓唬人的！”谢金冷笑“上海滩就这么大，你现在就可以去确认，我等着。不过我也要提醒一句，现在还可以了了，等你确认好了，栾队长愿不愿意我可就不清楚了！”这时旁边一小弟凑到小头头耳边“哥，我看见好就收吧，这娘们儿看起来不像善茬，别耽误了别的房间的检查，到时候咱吃不了兜着走啊！”小头头点了点头“我奉上峰的命令办事，可不是怕了你。我们走！”说完，带着一队人和蝗虫似的呼呼啦啦都走光了。


End file.
